Please hear my cries in the Wind
by Lemon-of-Outset
Summary: WARNING: Heavy yaoi/shota! Gannondorf kidnapped Link's family and threaten to kill them. He found that the only way to see their safety was to follow Gannon's terms by becoming his "servent" and obeying his every command. Who can save Link now?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: KID RAPE!!!!!

This fic contains sex, violence, language and all that other bad stuff. Poor Toony. =( If you don't like it, please do not read. Thanks. =)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning sun shone through Link's window across the room waking him up. He could hear the birds outside chirping happily to greet the day, but strangely enough, he couldn't hear the waves of the ocean brushing up against the beach. His house was right off the beach, how could he not hear it? He slipped on his worn black house shoes and went to take a look, but was stopped half way becuase the slack of a linked chain locked securely around his right ankle had prevented him. It was then when he remembered that he was NOT at his house on Outset. He was in one of the many jail cells of Gannon's dark castle. He had been a prisoner there for almost three weeks now. His purpose was to serve as Gannon's lovely little sex slave. Gannon always wanted to have Link all to himself and now he was his toy ready to be played with whenever Gannon desired him. Link looked helplessly out the window to the sky. "Oh...why haven't they come yet...?", he said quietly to himself.

Gannon had attacked Outset while Link was away and kidnapped his grandmother and his little sister Aryll. When he went to go rescue them, Gannon threatened to kill them both if Link did not surrender and do as Gannon asked. Of course Link obeyed for the sake of his family, and Gannon took Link away to his new hidden dark castle. Tetra was informed of the events and contacted Link through the gossip stone telling him that her and her crew would find and rescue him. But it's almost been three weeks, and there has still been no sign of Tetra. And Gannon had relieved Link of his gossip stone, so he's had no word of the outside for all that time.

Link made his way back to his so called bed which was nothing more than a pile of hay on the ground and a torn wool blanket for warmth. His cell was dark, damp and musty. There were spider webs decorating every corner of the ceiling and the window invited a terrible draft. The food he was served wasn't all that nice either, but ofcourse the main thing that troubled Link was Gannondorf himself. Whenever Gannon wanted Link, he would have one of his goons send for him, or he'd come down to his cell himself and toy with the young hero. Obviously, it was always about sex. More acceratly, being rape. Link's body would get so worn out by Gannon's sessions that most of the time Link had to be carried back to his cell. It was a very sad case, but he kept telling himself that the goddesses would send Tetra and her crew to save him soon. He HAD to believe in that or he may just die there.

Link suddenly heard foot steps down the corridor coming closer his way. It was most likely the moblin Gannon sends by to give him his meals. And when he looked up, he saw that he was right. That same moblin, Moe, had his breakfast in hand ready to serve. "Come get yer slop, lil bitch. Before I gots to feed it to you mehself!!" It was too early to get into it with these stupid moblins, so Link obeyed. He got up, went to the end of the cell, and politely took the small plate of food from the over grown pig. "Thank you," the small boy said and bowed innocently. "Whatever. And just to let you know, Gannon's real horny for you this mornin'. He's gonna be givin' you a visit at any moment. Just warnin' ya. So don't bother gettin' dressed. Geh, heh, heh!!" Moe then turned to leave, laughing like a maniac down the hallway. Link stared wearily at the moblin as he walked off, then down to his breakfast. There were chunky eggs and burnt toast upon the plate. Link had no appetite for it.

He placed the plate on the floor by his bed and and waited till Gannon showed up. A few moments later, there he was. He was dressed in all black with his trademark Gerudo sign decorating the trim of the cape that followed behind him. "Hello, my little pet," Gannon said as he smiled at Link through the cell bars, "How are you this morning? Looking sexy as ever. Did you miss me? We didn't spend the night together last night..." Link glared hotly at Gannon in hate and said nothing. "Oh I love when you look at me like that, boy. I want you NOW...." Gannon undid the dark magic lock on the cell and made his way inside. Link watched carefully as the evil king approaced him.

I trust that idiot Moe told you I'd be giving you a visit this morning, hm? Link said nothing. "Well then be that way. As long as you know I'm going to fuck you until you pass out beneath me!!!" Link still said nothing and continued to watch Gannon. The evil king walked up to Link, put his hand under his shirt, and rubbed up and down the boy's chest. He then removed the hero's shirt all together, moved his head in, and licked along the boy's chilled body, making sure to tenderly suckle on his nipples. "Mmm...you taste so good, little one...I've been wanting you for awhile now. Let's not waste anymore time." Gannon smiled at Link wickedly. "You know the drill, boy. Remove your clothes, get on the ground and spread your legs." Link did as he were told and shyly removed his pajama pants, letting them slide slowly down his legs. Then he pulled down his underwear, turning his eyes away from Gannon. He was far too ashamed.

Gannon gazed lustfully at the young hero as he watched him kneel on the ground. The poor boy was shivering. He was so cold and miserable. All he wanted was for this nightmare to be over. Each night he wasn't being violated by Gannondorf, he spent crying to himself. Yet he just continued to pray to the goddesses for a happy ending. For now, he had to deal with this threat. Gannon kneeled level to Link, lowarded his head and licked slowly along the tip of Link's penis, The boy felt a wave of chills through out his body, and he let out low, soft moans in short breaths. "A-ah...hah....no...." He moved his body slowly about while Gannon took Link's penis deep into his mouth and he sucked violently on the boy. Link's head tilted back as he let out whispers of protest. He wanted to take his Master Sword and hack the evil king's head off, but he knew that was impossible. Gannon sucked harder on the child, all the while watching him squirm back and forth in discomfort. After a bit more time of toying with the boy's young rod, Gannon lifted his head and looked over Link's small, naked body in pure lust. "Heh, heh, heh...If only you knew just how sexy you really were. You'd see why I crave to lock you up and fuck you everyday!!!"

Link slowly looked up at the Gerudo breathing heavily, his vision blurred by incoming tears. He didn't want to let this evil man break him down like this, and he wanted to hurt himself for becoming so weak. But he simply could not help it. Day after day of the same treatment was wearing his spirit down with the quickness. He literally had no idea of when he'd be saved and how long he had to continue abiding this abuse. Gannon took advantage of Link's distraction, taking his long, thick index finger and shoving it up the boy's tiny hole. Link let out a loud, high shriek as he felt the finger wiggling around inside violating him. "A-Ah...!!" Link's body shook back and forth in atempt to remove the intruding finger. Gannon smirked. "Oh, if you like that, just sit tight. There's much more to come." He lifted one of Link's tiny legs to get better access to the boy's ass, then took a second finger thrusting it directly into him. Waves of pain shot through the boy like bolts of lightening. His eyes closed tightly shut and his mouth dropped open allowing Link to let out mousy, helpless cries that echoed through out the corridors. "No!! P-Please..!! Stop!!" Gannon violently moved his fingers in and out of the boy's tender hole, each time diving deeper inside.

Again, Link begged despretley to be freed. He kicked out at Gannon with his free leg to try and shake him off, but it was futile. Gannon was having the time of his life toying with poor boy and watching him struggle underneath him. He smiled, "My goddess aren't you the greedy one? Your tight little mouth is devouring my fingers I see. You must want more still, hm? Heh, heh, heh...." With that, he added a thrid finger, this time slowly inserting it, enjoying the look of agony on the young hero's face as the finger made it's way inside. "Ohh....ahh.....no....it.....it hurts....it hurts, Gannon...!!" He shook his body back and forth while crying out loudly. "No more!!! Please! No more!!" He was sobbing now, which began to drown out the his high pitched screams of agony. Gannon laughed evilly as he contiuned to torment the child with his huge intruding fingers; letting them explore every corner of Link's ass. He lowarded his head, and took the boy's adorable little penis into his mouth again, taking in all his juices.

Link was slowly lossing his mind. His movements back and forth became increasingly violent as the need to be set free became more and more neccessary. Tears poured from his eyes and his mouth hung open wide, letting out the most heart shattering cries one could ever hear. Gannon moved up to Link's mouth and invited his tonge inside. He guided it all around the boy's mouth, licking the top, the bottom and everywhere else, moaning loudly into him. "Mmmmm....Ohhhh....my goddess...you are so sweet...!!! I....I can't hold back any longer....I'mma fuck you and fuck you till I hear you cry out my name!!!!" He snatched his fingers from Link's hole, then undid the buttons of his trousers revealing his long hard penis. Link looked up weakly in horror. "NO!!! Please, Gannon! I beg of you...!! Please don't do this to me!! Please!!!", the poor boy sobbed. The Gerudo grinned wickedly and took hold of the boy's legs and spread them apart. "I WANT YOU AND I WILL HAVE YOU!!", he hollered, " I want to feel your soft, warm insides around me." Link's eyes widened as he watched Gannon lean in and thrust his huge throbbing manhood into his tiny hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The pain he felt was so intense, Link could have sworn he saw flashes of white and yellow lights go by. He also felt as if the sudden attack knocked the wind out him, because for several seconds he could not breathe.

Link's mouth was open wide as he gasped for air. His body trying it's hardest to adjust to Gannon's size camped inside him. Gannon loomed over the tortured boy moaning in satisfaction and after a few moments, he began to quickly move in and out of Link. All the while, Link was still trying to draw breath. He felt his body being jerked up and down, up and down forcfully as Gannon fucked him harder and harder and harder still. Link felt as though his very insides were being torn to shreds as he helplessly bounced back and forth, up and down. Gannon went on at that fast pace for several minutes, and at one point, Link began to feel something trickling down from his sensitive hole. No matter how hard he tried, he could not open his eyes. He hadn't an ounce of strength left in him, and his body became numb. But he could guess that it was blood that was dripping from him. Link was reduced to nothing more than a rag doll that gave Gannon the utmost of pleasure. "Ohhh!! Link!! Yesssss!!!! YESS!!!!!! AHHHH!!!" Not too long afterwards, Link had completly lost conouness and Gannon continued to fuck him for goddess only knows how long after.

_Please hear my cries in the wind...Or I shall die..._

~Chapter 1 *FIN*


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: KID RAPE!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the young hero had woken up THIS time, he was lying naked on the ground in a small puddle of blood, covered in white liquids. It took him a few minutes before he could sit up. His entire body ached so badly, and he was really dizzy and light headed. Probably from the blood he lost. He also had this terrible hollow feeling, as though all of his insides had been ripped right out of him. He surveyed wearily around his cell searching for his clothes. However, to his dismay, he could not find them. The only thing he could use to cover himself was that half of a blanket he slept with. He slowly and carefully made his way over to his bed, grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. He sat there in the queit, cold cell for a few moments, then looked up out the window. It was now evening. "Have I really been uncounous for the whole day?", Link asked. He also wondered how long after he passed out Gannon had been raping him. _He must of had a lot of fun with me... _Link thought. There was white release all over him, and on the floor as well. There was really no telling how long that session went on. All Link knew for certain was that he was in so much pain. It hurt to even breathe.

Just then, Moe the moblin arrived at the cell with dinner and fresh, clean clothes for the Link to wear. The moblin opened the dark magical lock and made his way over to the boy. "Here, lil bitch. Ya food, an' some new threads for you ta wear. Get up off yo lazy ass, get cleaned up an' eat. Gannon wants you to join him in bed tonight." Link's eyes widened and he swalled deeply. _Again!?_

"But...I can't even stand properly..!! I haven't had enough time to heal from this morning..!!" Moe angrily threw down the food and clothes and punched Link across the face. The boy's head jerked to the side from the hit. "Guh...." Moe then reached out and grabbed the young hero's neck. "Lord Gannon dont fuckin' care about you recoverin' or any of dat shit!!! All he cares about is havin' sex, sex and more sex wif yo tiny lil body. DAT'S IT!!! An' it's gon be dat way for da rest of yo life!! So it's best you come ta grips wif dat now, lil bitch!!! You ain't nuthin' more than Lord Gannon's toy!!!" He released the hold on the poor boy and stormed out the cell. He then turned back around. "You better be cleaned up an' dressed in twenty minutes! Gannon wants you." He then stomped off, making sure to lock the cell back behind him.

Link looked around him at the thrown down food now splattered on the ground, and at the clothing. When he looked carefully at those clothes...he noticed something quite disturbing. He picked up a part of it and blushed hard. "This is...a maid's dress...!" Yes, Gannon had planned for Link to be his sexy little maid tonight. The young boy slowly sat the skirt down and dropped his head. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together for a prair. "O dear Goddesses. Please let my family be okay...and tell them that I love them and I apologize if I don't return to them..." A tear wormed down his cheek. "Becuase I....I feel as though...I won't last another day here...." He stiffled, "Will I Goddesses...? You haven't given me any answers. None at all. Each day, I'm drawing closer to death. I may just die tonight...Gannon only wants my body. He doesn't care for me or my feelings...If he kills me with his lust, he'll just find some other boy to terrorize...I...I don't stand a chance..." He took a deep breath. "Goddesses please...!! I don't want to die here! I beg of you to please send me a blessing from above...please send someone to take me away from this hell... I am a good child, really. I try so hard. Please don't let it end this way for me..." Link was interrupted by someone approaching his cell. He quickly looked up to find a hooded, robed figure in front of the bars.

"I...I apologize! I w-will get dressed now!!", Link studdered as he wiped tears from his huge cat-like eyes. "You're one of the men here to escort me to Gannon, right?" The dark robed figure watched Link struggle to clean himself and get dressed. The poor boy was having trouble standing, moving etc.; anything that made the functions of everyday life possible. The robed figure opened the bars and walked over to Link to help him. They helped him stand and put his clothes on. "Thank you...very much...I really appreciate your help...." The figure leanded towards the young boy's lips and kissed him lightly, yet passionatly. Link was taken aback and stumbled back into the person's arms. "Be strong, Wind Hero. The blessing you pray for with all your heart...It is not in vain. An angel_ is _watching over you...And I promise you will be set free. Just hang on for me a bit longer, okay?" The person gave Link yet another kiss; this one powerful and deep. The young boy found himself moaning into the kiss by a complete stranger. "Mmm...ahh....." He felt so good at that moment. His entire body was completlely energized. It was as if he had never been hurt to begin with. Link blushed and stared at the hooded figure infront of him. He despretley wanted to know who this person was, where they came from, and how they were able to give Link such pleasure.

Without thinking, the boy whispered, "Please...more..." The figure chuckled, enlightened by Link's cute response. "I promise there will be more of that for you in the future as well. For now, stay strong for me and be patient. I WILL be back for you." The figure patted Link's head and fled the cell, leaving behind him a beautiful white feather. The hero picked it up as his heart raced in his chest. _Could that have been...my blessing from above...?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes later, another of Gannon's minions had come to Link's cell ready to escort him down to to the evil king's chambers. The boy had dressed himself in the skimpy maid's outfit as Gannon instructed and shyly followed the goon down the passage way. "Mmm...yer lookin' mighty cute thar, kid. Geh, heh, heh, heh..." Link jumped in suprised as he felt a cold hand tap his ass. "H-hey!!" Link yelped as he glared at the moblin who violated him. "Hee, hehehehehehehe...Sorry, couldn't help mahself." The two arrived at the end of a long corridor to a huge door. The goon opened it and allowed Link to follow him inside. "He's here, great lord. Hehehehehehehehe....have fuuuuun" With that, the monster skipped off madly.

Gannon looked the young hylian up and down slowly, nodding in approval. "Oh yes....it suits you well. My personal sexy maid." Link glared at Gannon as he watched the Gerudo make his way over to him. Gannon knelt down by Link and placed his hand on the boy's chin, bringing Link's face towards him for a cringed as Gannon's tonge entered his mouth. The boy closed his eyes shut and waited for the beast to be done with his intrusion. Gannon pulled away and licked his lips. "Mmm...it never fails. You always taste so good." The Gerudo stood up and walked over to his huge bed decorated with curtains around the sides. He sat down, looked across to Link lustfully, and patted a spot next to him on the indicating for the boy to join him. Link frowned and made his way over to the large bed. As he walked, he looked around the evil king's chamber. This infact had been the first time Link had ever been in this room since he'd been there. He noticed the wall by the bed was one big mirror, and large paintings decorated all the others. Gannon's huge trademark organ stood in the farthest corner of the room closest to the balcony.

The hero reached the bed and had a seat next to Gannon. The gerudo looked for a few seconds then reached out for the boy's short black maid's skirt and lifted it up. Of course Gannon gave him nothing to wear up under it. "Oh goddess, you are sexy." Gannon traced down the young boy's leg and back up to reach his groin. He then took Link's penis in his hand and began stroking it sensually. Link's body shook slightly and the boy began to moan sweetly in time to Gannon's strokes. "Mmm...uhh...ahh..." Link could not believe he was feeling pleasure from his most hated enemy. He literally wanted to slit his own wrist as punishment. _What am I doing?_

Gannon smirked and gradually quickened his pace, watching as the boy's head fell back in pleasure. "You like this, don't you?" He brushed Link's cheek. "I WILL make you cry out for me." Gannon released Link and undressed himself completly. The boy looked up at the gerudo worridly. _Oh no. Not again... _"Now listen, boy. We're going to change things up a bit. Don't forget you're my personal maid. You have to work hard for me." He paused and chuckled. "And for yourself as well." Link swallowed nervously, and watched the naked gerudo as he lifted him up and sat him on his lap. The hero couldn't help but peek at the king's long, fat manhood that had caused him so much pain. Gannon took notice of Link's staring eyes and laughed. "Heh, heh... I know what you want. And don't worry, you're going to get it." Link tried to speak out in protest, but no words would come to him. So instead, he shook his head _no_.

"Oh come now, were you not just moaning oh so cutely from your satisfaction? And if I'm not mistaken, you were moaning a bit this morning by me as well. I know you want me. And you know you want me too. You're just too stubborn to face your feelings." Link blushed angrily and looked away. He was so confused. He didn't understand how the Dark Lord Gannondorf could give him such a feeling. Maybe his body was doing this as a defence mechanism. Perhaps it was getting used to being raped and now he was starting to feel good from it all; to save him from his suffering. Link didn't have all the answers, but he knew from the bottom of his heart that he HATED Gannon. And nothing could ever change that.

Gannon stroked Link's cheek with his thumb, then leaned in for a light kiss. He then laid his head back onto a pillow and stared up at the child. "Time for your duties, little maid. Ride me." The boy's eyes widened, and he felt as if a bomb hit his stomach. "I-I....I don't u-understand..." Gannon smirked. "You're so cute, you know that?" Gannon took his own rod in his hand, and poked Link's stomach with it. "I want_ this _inside you. And I want _you_ to please _me _this time. I want a break from all the hard work. Heh, heh, heh..." Link knew full well what Gannon wanted, but how in Hyrule was he going to make himself go through with this? Just then, the thought of that mysterious robed figure came to his head. _Be strong, Wind Hero. Just hang on for me a bit longer, okay? _At that moment, he felt a surge of confidence flow through out him and he somehow found comfort within himself to face this challenge. And so, the young hero got in his position.

Link slowly and carefully decended onto the dark king's manhood. It took a few tries, each a bit less painful than the last, and he was successfully able to fit all of Gannon's rod into his small hole. "A-ahhhh....." Link moaned as he tried to lossen the tight muscles surrounding Gannon. He sat there for a few moments before the Gerudo ordered him to continue with his "duties". "What are you waiting for, boy? Please me!!!", Gannon commanded as he slid his thumb over the tip of Link's penis. The boy looked down at Gannon in hate, but of course obeyed. He moved his hip slowly upward and then back down again. Then he took a long pause and repeated. He rose up, then dropped down, gritting his teeth as he did. The embarassment was starting to get to him. Gannon clearly was getting impatient and squeezed the boy's arm angrily. "Enough playing around, boy!! You had better start pleasing me, or I'll have to punish you!!"

Link looked sadly down at Gannon and nodded. He then did as he were told and began to quicken his pace up and down the mad king. He felt deep disgust, but did nothing more but bite the bottom of his lip and abide it. He rose up and dropped down gradually faster onto Gannon. And after awhile, Link started to moan as he rode faster and faster._ Oh no!! I'm doing it again...!! _Gannon smiled wickedly at the boy as he watched him speed up continuosly, and dropping his head back. Link's mouth had opened wide now, and siliva driveled down it's side as he moaned louder and louder. Link pretty much realised what he was doing, but couldn't stop. And for this he hated himself and wanted to die. He rode Gannon faster and harder against his will, and let out sweet cries of pleasure. "Mmm....ahhh.....hahh.....it's....it's so...gooood....." Gannon began to moan lowly himself, then he laughed. "Hahh....h-heh....look at yourself, boy...I bet you never planned on being in a...position like thissss...huh?" Link looked up briefly at Gannon through half opened eyes, to see the king pointing at the mirrored wall on the other side. When Link saw his reflection, he could have gotten a heart attack and died right there. He actually saw himself on top of Gannon riding him!! Maid's outfit and all. Moaning along with it too! For him to actually see himself doing this, he was able to come to grips that this was all real. He was really having sex with Gannondorf and HE was the one in control.

Link felt a sharp pain in his stomach that forced him to fall over to the side. That sight was too much for him. Gannon smirked and sat up, realising that Link was out of commission for now. However, Gannon still wanted the boy, and he would have him. He began savagely thrusting in and out of the child, fucking him harder and harder with no mercy. Causing the bed to move violently beneath them. Link clenched tightly onto the bedsheets and cried out loudly from the torment. "Naaaaaaaah!!!!!! Gannon!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!" His high pitched cries could be heard clearly anywhere in the castle. Gannon did not let up, he intruded deeper and deeper into the boy, sending Link's body up and down losely. The pain was so unbearable Link was feeling his consiouness fading once again. Where was the "defence mechanism" now? All he felt was unbelieveable pain, and Gannon was going at full pace now. " YOU ARE MY TOY!!!!!! WHEN I WANT TO FUCK THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, I WILL DO IT!!!!! AND YOU WILL LEARN TO BEG FOR ME!!!!!"Link was sobbing loudly and still clinging helplessly to the bedsheets. "GANNON!!! P-PLEASE!!!! STOOOOOP!!! STOOOOOOP!!!!!!" Gannon contiuned to fuck him all through the late night to early morning hours. And once again, Link had lost conousness, not knowing how long his body was getting abused.

_And so I'm trying to be strong like you told me...but...how long can I go on like this? Will I ever see home again...?_

CH 2 *FIN*


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Link came to, he found that he was back in his cell lying on his bed of hay. He was a bit drowsy, but suprisingly, his body wasn't in pain. He sat up and noticed he was still dressed in that maid outfit, and a plate of food was lying next to him. He decided to eat the food this time, for he hadn't eaten in days. He leaned over to pick up the plate, then noticed the shadow of someone from outside his cell. "You aren't planning on eating that are you?" Link narrowed his eyes to get a better look at who was speaking to him, but it was too dark, he couldn't make them out. "I can do so much better," the stranger said kindly as they opened the door to the cell and came inside. Link's eyes widened as he realised that this was that same person who visited him the day before. They were dressed in the same hooded robe and spoke with the same peaceful voice."Y-You...!!! You're that--" The stranger placed his fingers over Link's lips hushing him. "You can't be so loud, okay? I am here to help you, so we're going to have to be careful." Link nodded obediantly, but he was very confused. He wanted some answers. "Please...could you tell me who you are? Where did you come from? And..why are you helping me...?" The person laughed softly, then slowly took the hood off their head revealing the face of a young boy. He had short brown hair decorated with a golden ceasor crown upon it, clear blue eyes and the warmest smile Link had ever seen. The hero blushed deeply upon seeing his face, and he felt his heart beating harder in his chest. ".....!"

"My name is Pit.", the boy began, "I serve directly under the Goddess of Light, Palutena as the captain of her royal army. She, with the permission of the other three goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore, granted me the honor of becoming the Wind Hero's gaurdian angel."

"My....'gaurdian angel'...??" Pit pulled the rest of his robe off and tossed it to the floor. Link stared in amazment as the angel revealed his long white wings that matched his short robes and scarf around his neck perfectly. _The white feather that was left behind...was from these gorgeous wings...? _He also had golden bangles around his arms, and a glove with an arrow decorating it on his left hand. Pit lifted the glove and showed Link his hand. There was a single golden triangle upon it. The young hero gasped loudly in suprise. _What is this? Could this be some kind of symbol connected to the triforce? _"As you can see...I carry a triangle somewhat simular to one being the 'Force of Light'. It is a part of the 'Tetraforce'; the forth great power that governs all worlds." Link looked down at the triangle puzzledly. He had never heard of any "Tetraforce". He was only told of the THREE pieces of great power left behind by Nayru, Din and Farore resulting in the creation of the triforce. And what was all this about this other goddess? Palutena was it? Link did not understand any of this. Pit smiled. "I know you are confused, hero. All your questions will be answered in time. I promise. For now, let's just worry about getting you safely back home. But first, I have to take care of you." The angel reached into the bag he carried on his back, and pulled out a small sack of blue berries. "Here, eat these. You'll get full off of them very quickly. And I promise they taste _much_ better than anything you'll eat here." Link reached his hand out to accept the fruit. "Thank you, Pit...", he said, blushing slightly. The angel shook his head. "I don't need to be thanked, Wind Hero. I am yours to serve." He reached into his bag again and one by one pulled out Link's tunic, weapons and gossip stone that had been taken away from him. "I think you will be needing these.", he said smiling.

Pit peeked outside the cell for any signs of guards, then stepped out and checked further down the corridor. Link quickly got dressed and finshed snacking, then went to meet Pit outside. He found him close by the dungeon's entrance. He was listening for any of Gannon's goons that might be on thier way down there. He turned to see Link standing quietly behind him. "Link, my men are waiting for us outside the castle. They have a horse and carrage ready for us to make our escape in. There aren't enough of them to take on Gannon's entire stronghold, so we can't do anything that would cause them to come in after us. That means it's EXTREAMLY important for us to be as quiet as possible and not stir up any trouble."

"I understand."

"Are you well enough for this?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure? You look pale."

"Oh, I'm fine, really. I just have a lot on my mind is all. I'll be okay."

Pit brushed his hand over Link's cheek. "_Your _problems are _my _problems. We will face them together." Link smiled coyly at the angel, took his hand, and held it to his cheek. "I...feel like...I've known you for a long time, Pit." He blushed deep red. "I don't know why I feel that way... But I truely am blessed to have you as my guardian angel. I feel so safe now." The young captain found himself blushing madly, and he tuned back to the dungeon door. "I...feel blessed for having you too, Link...", he said quietly. Suddenly, gruts and footsteps of monsters were heard outside. They were coming to check on thier prisoner of course. Pit ergently turned to Link. "Here come the gaurds, Link. You stay here. I can take them out easily."

"B-but I want to help you! Now that I've got my weapons back..."

"I want you to save your strength. You've gone through enough already. I won't allow you to fight."

"...O-okay...But please be careful..."

Pit winked at Link then held up is left hand above his head. The palm of his hand glowed brightly, and suddenly a pair of short, golden swords combined together creating the body of a bow appeared. "This is goddess Palutena's bow. I am able to weild it because her power lingers inside of me from the Force of Light. These lackies don't stand a chance. You're safe in my hands." He opened the door quietly and snuck down the hall until he spotted them. He took aim, and shot a glowing blue arrow that struck both of the monsters simutaniously through the chest killing them. "Rwaaaaaargh!!!!" Pit quickly flew back to Link, grabbed his hand and ran with him down the hall. "We have to get out of here now. When Gannon notices thoes two are gone for too long, he'll get suspisious. Who knows _what _move he'll make after that." The two raced down the hall until they reached an air vent low on the wall. "During the past couple of days, I've done a lot of studing on Gannon's castle to find the easiest route of escape. This air vest won't completly bring us home, but it's the safest there is. We also have to pass through a few rooms before we're close to the exit." Link nodded. "I understand. So that's why you told me to hold on a little longer the last time you saw me? Becuase you were planning an escape route?"

"Yes, that, and other things. Like finding all of your things and trying to figure out if Gannon had any other plans up his sleeve. But right now, we have to get out. You go in first, and I'll bring up the rear." The hero did as he was instructed and stooped down crawling in the vent. They went through a series of twists and turns until Pit told Link to stop. "Okay, this is Gannon's study. It's reletivley safe in here, but we still have to be careful." He took Link's hand and led him quietly to the door. Pit peered outside and saw no one. He then led Link out and down the hall until they ran into trouble. It was none other than Moe the moblin.

"Well, look who it is. Tis lil' bitch. And if it isn't his knight in shining armor, angel boy. Heh, heh..." Pit gasped. "Y-you know about me...? But how?!" The moblin laughed. "Geh, hah, hah, haaaaah!!! You _really_ think lord Gannon is THAT stupid? He's known about you since you first started snooping around here days ago. He felt your aura. He knows about how you snuck and visited the kid, healing him and whatnot. He's also aware that you were able to steal back his stuff. But he ain't wanna make a move until_ you _made_ yours._" Pit glared at Moe and clenched his fist. "I don't care if he knows about me or not, I'm getting Link out of here. If anyone gets in our way, I'll cut them down!" Moe smirked. "An' how you plan on doin' dat? Yo lil' army outside's been eraticated. An' you gots OUR army to deal with, plus lord Gannon himself. I don't see how you'd get out of here alive." Pit drew his swords. "I don't care for the odds. I am Link's guardian angel and I'll make sure he is freed!!" Pit raced towards the moblin with his blades pointed outwards ready to strike. Moe swung at Pit with his large blade and missed, for Pit lept into the air just in time. He then glided downward and landed a hit on the moblin's chest. Moe was left with a large cut, and the wound begun to bleed. Still, that didn't stop him. He swung his blade at the young angel a second time and missed again. Pit was very quick on his feet, and the fact that he could fly gave him a valuable advantage. "Pit is such a great fighter...!", Link whispered as he watched in amazment. Suddenly, the young hero felt a chill go down his spine. Someone was breathing on him from behind. Link spun around to find an all black figure with piercing, glowing red eyes standing close behind him. "Ahhhh!!"

Pit dropped his guard upon hearing Link's scream. "Link?!"

"Heh, hah, hah, haaaaaah!! Nice timin' there, Dark. My hands were gettin' kinda full with dis angel boy here." Moe took his blade and sliced Pit along the side of his stomach.

"N-NAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"PIT!!!!!!!!!!!", cried Link. The dark figure placed his hand over Link's mouth. "I think you've got your _own_ problems to deal with right now. Like how to survive Gannon's punishment for you going along with that little boy..."

"L-Let him go now!!", Pit shouted while trying to cope with his injury.

"Oh, I'll 'let him go' back to Gannon.", he replied,"Dark Link _always_ carries out his duties. Heh, heh, heh..." Link stared helplessly at Pit as Dark Link disappeared into the shadows, bringing him right along.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!!!!!!" Pit cried at the top of his lungs in anguish as he watched the hero get taken away.

_Please forgive me, Pit. I am such a burden to you..._

CH 3 *FIN*


End file.
